Race for Ragako
by TitanSlayer99
Summary: Eren, Levi, Mikasa, Jean, and Armin must race against evil to collect the three stones of Ragako and save humanity. Eren and Jean fight for Mikasa's love. Will they be able to save humanity? Or will they fail? Will Eren win Mikasa's heart? Or will Jean attempt to steal it? Mysteries unfold and adventure partakes. This will be a full blown epic. Enjoy!
1. Beginning

"_Alright, I'm home!" Grisha said as he sat down at the dining table. Carla was setting the table and Mikasa and Eren were sitting on the other end._

"_Dad, what do you do when you're on your trips?" Asked little Eren, curiosity flooded his mind._

"_I'm a doctor, so I help sick people get better." Grisha replied as he ruffled Eren's hair. He chuckled a little._

"_That's cool, most of the other guys round here just drink and goof around, like Hannes."_

"_Don't make fun of Hannes, Eren, he's a good man and soldier. God forbid, when the day comes when we'll need him, you'll be a lot more appreciative."_

_Eren sighed._

_Grisha continued, "As for you, I'm sure you'll grow up to be a fine, young man that many people will depend on."_

"_Really?", Eren said, "All the other boys just scatter when they see me. They think I'm weird."_

"_Well, that's partly your fault," Grisha chuckled, "But, you're special, Eren. One day, you'll see just how special you are."_

"_Now, now," Carla started, "Eat before the food gets cold."_

Eren's dream ended when the painfully bright sun began beating down on his eyelids. He slowly opened them and noticed the sun making its way above the wall. "Shit," he murmured. He was supposed to meet up with the Survey Corps before sunrise for today's mission.

Eren quickly changed his pants, belted himself to the Maneuver gear, and sprinted out the door to meet up with the rest of the Legion.

"Your late," Levi said with an expressionless face, "Almost an hour late, to be exact."

"Sorry," Eren had trouble speaking between his panting, "I was-I was, uuugh, give me a moment."

"Whatever, I'm about to brief the mission before we leave." Levi said before he walked away.

"Your belts are attached wrong." Mikasa said as she bent over to fix his thigh straps.

Eren couldn't resist staring at her leaned-over chest. "When did she get so, _big_?" Eren thought to himself, "What the hell am I saying? She's Mikasa!" But Eren still couldn't look away, then he started to notice that he was about to 'bulge'.

"It's okay! I got it!", Eren yelled as he turned away, trying to hide his red cheeks and the bulge in his pants.

Mikasa held back a sigh. Most boys his age would enjoy a girl leaning over to fiddle with his legs. Maybe he really was that disinterested in her. She felt sad when she began thinking that Eren wouldn't have acted the same way if another girl was fixing his straps.

Her thought was interrupted by Levi's voice, "We are conducting a small operation to slay the titans in the western area of the Jingo village. We will travel in B-Formation. Please collect your signal guns in the cart next to me, we will be departing shortly."

The soldiers began shuffling to cart. Eren was about to pick up a signal gun when someone reached for the same one. He looked up and realized it was Jean. "Jean! What're you doing here?" Eren questioned.

"What do you think, smartass? I'm a member of this mission." Jean replied.

"Sorry, I guess I mistook you for one of the horses." Eren smirked.

"Why you little-!"

They each grabbed each others collars and were about to punch each other before Levi broke them up, "Save your anger management issues for the titans."

They both shrugged each other off and glared.

"Why are you even part of this mission? Aren't you supposed to be kept under supervision?" Jean started.

"I'm still a soldier, so I need to be able to fight. Since there's a really low possibility that we'll run into Reiner, Bherthold, Annie, or Ymir; and since Levi is also part of this mission, he let me go along. "

"Oh, whatever. Just don't get in my way.," Jean said before they both parted for their horses.

The Legion began climbing onto their horses, and when Levi said the word, they thundered off into the distance.

It was about ten minutes into their mission before the first titan. "Ten meter class to the west!", yelled a soldier. In a split second, Mikasa was off her horse and was flying towards the titan. She began spinning, which resembled Levi's technique, and sliced the titan's neck. It fell to the ground, and Mikasa gracefully landed back on her horse.

"Shit, she's so good," Eren thought, "I'm going to get the next one."

As if on cue, a soldier yelled, "Twelve meter to the east!"

"I got it!," Eren yelled before flying off of his horse. He whipped around the titan's torso and sliced its neck. Upon closer inspection, he noticed he didn't cut deep enough. He went in for another strike, but the titan raised its hand to grab Eren.

Suddenly, there was a flash of metal blades, and the titan toppled over. Mikasa then asked, "Are you okay, Eren?"

"I could've gotten it myself!," Eren yelled as he landed back onto his horse. "I didn't need you to come in and kill it!"

"But it was reaching for you!"

"I could've handled it!"

Levi interrupted their argument, "Stop bickering and stay focused!" He then jumped off his horse, killed two titans that were at least ten meters each, and landed back on his horse; all in a matter of seconds.

"Dammit, I'm the one slacking here." Eren thought.

"W-what is that!" A soldier scream and pointed to the left. Everybody stopped riding. There was a huge flash and a burst of steam.

"Everyone, regroup into attack formation C! I believe we are dealing with a titan shifter! Protect Eren Jaeger!" Levi shouted.

"What? What is a titan-shifter doing all the out here?" Eren yelled.

Slowly, the figure stepped out of the pillar of steam. Eren could not mistake those golden eyes, "It's the armored titan!"

The armored titan suddenly stepped back, as if it was also surprised to see the Scouting Legion.

A soldier leaped off of his horse and flew at the armored titan, before he was slapped out of the sky. Then, two more soldiers attempted to attack the titan, only to suffer the same fate.

"Eren we're leaving!" Levi said as he grabbed Eren and pulled him onto his horse.

Eren watched in horror as soldiers were being squashed one-by-one. "I have the power to save them." Eren thought, "I can save them all."

Eren wrestled out of Levi's grip and leaped into the air.

"Eren, no!" Mikasa yelled. But it was too late, Eren bit down on his thumb and there was a flash.

Eren, in his fifteen meter titan body, sprinted towards the armored titan, bellowing intensely. He went to grab the armored titan, but it rammed him backwards. Eren stumbled before attacking again. He threw a powerful punch at the titan, which it blocked using its shoulder. Eren's fist erupted in blood and steam.

Eren was about to retaliate once more, but he stopped when he heard a gut-wrenching scream. It was coming from the armored titan. It was clutching its head and fell down, like it was having the most painful migraine of its life.

Suddenly, Eren's head erupted with pain. He desperately clutched his head and bellowed. It was as if someone had taken a huge nail and hammered it into his skull.

"Eren! What's happening!" Mikasa screamed. But he was in too much pain to understand.

Suddenly, images and memories began to flash in his mind:

"_Eren!"_ Eren saw his father, crying and holding a needle in his arm.

"_EREN! In five years, the three stones of Ragako will be reactivated! Collect the stones before they do, they hold the ultimate titan power! You musn't allow them to obtain it!"_

The images started to blur.

"_One is in a lair in the countryside, the other is in Ragako, and the last is in our basement! EREN! YOU MUST RETURN TO THE BASEMENT! You must obtain the ultimate titan power before they do! Eren! Remember not too-"_

That was all Eren saw before everything went black.


	2. Getting Ready

Eren's eyes slowly fluttered open. He was in the infirmary. Mikasa, Armin, Levi, and Hanji were in the room.

"Eren! Are you alright?" Mikasa yelled as she quickly made her way to the bed.

"I think so." Eren mumbled as he tried to lean up. He clutched his head in pain, "Oww!" The pain was like a continuous pounding on his skull.

"Lay back down." Mikasa slowly leaned him back onto the pillows.

"Wha-what happened?" Eren asked, still clutching his head.

Levi stepped closer,"You started screaming and grabbed your head before you went unconscious, and I had to cut you out."

"What about the armored titan?"

"He was pretty much doing the same thing you were. We just grabbed you and high-tailed out of there."

"Dammit. What the hell happened to me?"

"That's what we wanted to ask you." Levi leaned in closer, and started to glare at Eren intimidatingly.

"Now, now, Levi," Hanji said as she pulled him back, "Let's let Eren explain what happened." She then turned her head to Eren, her glasses reflected light. "Levi called me down when he said something, _interesting_ happened. Then he briefed me on your whole episode. So Eren, what exactly did happen?"

"Well I was fighting Reiner, then-", The image of Grisha played through his mind once again,and Eren yelped in pain.

"Eren!" Mikasa shouted.

"I'm alright. I don't know what happened exactly, but I had a blurred flashback of my father." Eren slowly sat up and explained them everything about his flashback.

Hanji held her chin, "Hmm. Collect the three stones of Ragako before _they_ do. I'm guessing _they_ are the other titan-shifters."

"It sounds more like a mission to me." Levi stated, " It looks like we have to collect these three stones in order to stop something bad from happening. This 'ultimate titan power' sounds like it could mean the end of the world if we don't get it first."

Armin began speaking for the first time since the conversation began, "Eren's father said that the stones were located in different areas: a lair in the countryside, the village of Ragako, and," Armin paused, "The basement of Eren's old home in Shangshina."

Eren started down at the key dangling from his neck. "Maybe this is why my dad gave me this key, and wanted me to return to the basement so badly."

Armin looked down at his feet," I think so too. If I'm correct, Ragako was Connie's old village."

Everyone's head shot up and stared at Armin. He paused before continuing, "Before the revealing of the armored and colossal titan, Connie and other soldiers including Reiner and Krista passed through Ragako; Connie's old village."

Hanji began speaking, "Oh yes, I remember. Apparently, the village had no evidence of titans ever being there, although there were a few broken roofs."

"Connie Springer, was it?" Hanji reached into a satchel next to the closet and began flipping through files. "Aha," she remarked before pulling out a couple of sheets of paper. "Connie Springer, graduation rank eight of the 104th trainee squadron. Resided in, Ragako. It says here that saw a titan laying on his old house with emaciated limbs that made it impossible to move."

"No way," Eren interrupted, "How did it get there in the first place?"

"Let her finish," Levi snapped.

"Sorry."

Hanji continued, "There is no answer to your question Eren. What is really interesting, is that Connie stated that the titan strongly resembled his mother."

Eren and Armin gasped, Mikasa and Levi simply widened their eyes.

"Then this probably has something to do with what my father told me."

"Probably."

Hanji and Levi glanced at each other before Levi began to speak, "Obviously, this is serious. We need to get those stones before the other shifters do. We need to move, and fast." Hanji and Levi both nodded to each other, as if speaking telepathically. "You three continue with your lives regularly. I'll be meeting up with you later." Levi then strutted out the door.

"Wait, what is going to happen now?" Eren asked.

"Just sit tight, I think we have a plan. You two," she glanced at Armin and Mikasa, " let Eren get some rest and continue with your Legion duties immediately." Said Hanji. She exited the room, along with reluctant Mikasa and Armin.

"What is up with squad leaders? They all have some kind of mental disorder." Eren thought before he fell back asleep.

-Time lapse-

The next night, the Scouting Legion was eating dinner in the dining hall.

"Ahh," Eren said as he rubbed his head. The pain reduced, but was not completely gone.

"Are you okay, Eren? You want me to get ice? Here drink some water." Mikasa offered her glass to him.

"I'm alright. It's just a slight headache."

Armin leaned in. "So what do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know you're the smart one. Hanji said they had a plan." Eren said.

Jean caught notice of their conversation and interrupted, "What plan? What are guys talking about? You three have been acting weird today. I mean, Eren is always weird, but weirder than usual."

"Jean." Mikasa said.

He couldn't stop the blush. It always gave Jean this feeling when Mikasa addressed him directly.

"Y-yes, Mikasa?"

"There's nothing wrong. We've just been a little tired."

"Oh, ok."Jean continued to stare at Mikasa.

For some reason, this infuriated Eren. "Don't look at her like you know her," Eren thought. He grabbed Mikasa's hand and reeled her in. Her cheeks turned red, and Jean broke into a deep scowl. Then he stood up, "You tryin' to pick a fight, Jaeger?!"

Eren also stood up. "I don't know, are you?!" They both shuffled closer to get ready to fight, but the sound of the door being slammed stopped them.

It was Levi. "Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Jean Kirchstean, and Eren Jaeger; please follow me outside. They all looked puzzled, but they did what he asked.

Once they were outside, Levi explained to Jean about the stones of Ragako situation.

"Why are you telling _him_ this?" Eren complained.

"Shut up and let me explain." Levi replied coldly.

Jean chuckled, but Levi silenced him with a glare. Then he continued speaking : "As all of you now know, we must collect these so –called stones of Ragako before the other titan-shifters do. Apparently, this 'ultimate titan power', might mean our demise if we fail. So, we're going to go on a little adventure. As of now, you all are members of my Special Operations Squadron. I am your captain, Lance Corporal Levi."

They all gasped. Levi pulled out a map from his robe and spread it out on the ground. "Take a look."

They all bent down and followed Levi's finger. "We're here, the northeastern territory of Wall Rose. We will first head to the lair which is north of the wall."

Levi traced the path with his index finger. "Next, we will head for Ragako, which is to the west of the lair. Then we will climb the wall, and enter Shangshina within Wall Maria. Once we collect all three stones, we will head back. I told Hanji not to participate in this mission, since the royal government will be suspicious if two squad leaders are gone. She is going to send a search party to help us return after we complete our mission.

Erwin is going to tell the royal government that this is a branch operation of the last mission. Of course, he won't spill anything about the stones. This entire trip will take around a month. We will depart tomorrow so start packing. I'll have all the supplies ready for the trip. Bring as many blades as you can. Connie Springer is not partaking in this mission for the simple fact that he will not be able to take it.

I selected Jean Kirchstein because he is the next highest ranked graduate of the 104th squadron available. He also seems like someone we can trust. Armin Arlert was selected because he is a close friend of yours and obtains brilliant academic aptitude, something we will need in order to figure things out." Levi rolled up the map and stood up.

"What do you think the stones do when they're all together?" Eren questioned.

"I don't know, but that is something we'll find out once we do collect all three." Levi replied. "See you guys tomorrow, don't be late."

"Wait, Levi-heichou!" Armin stopped him.

"What?"

"How did you know where the lair in the countryside was?"

Levi hesitated before answering. "We found it during one of our expeditions."

"But why would something as important as a stone of Ragako be located there?"

Levi hesitated even more this time. "We found a notebook near the lair. It belonged to a deceased soldier named IIse Lagnar. In the notebook, she wrote that she confronted a titan that spoke to her."


	3. The Race has Begun

Eren remembered to wake up early today, he did not want to be late for possibly the most important mission in humanity's existence.

He tried not to worry too much, "Just focus on getting my maneuver gear on correctly," he thought. He made sure to bring eight, sharpened, hardened-steel blades. He gently wrapped them up in a cloth and slung it over his back.

Next was his 3D Maneuver Gear. For something quite big, it was surprisingly light. As he was attaching it, he couldn't help but remember his days as a trainee, when they helped each other put their gears on.

Abruptly, the memory of Reiner returned, and how he was screaming and clutching his head like Eren had done. "Why was he doing that?" Eren thought, "He couldn't have possibly had the same flashback I had."

Eren brushed it off and got ready to head out, until he stopped : "I should probably check how cold it is outside, first." He opened the dusty window, and stretched his arm out to feel the air. It was chilly, but nothing he couldn't handle.

Suddenly, a hand reached out a grabbed Eren's. He shrieked as he was pulled out the window and into the grass. He looked up and saw Jean. "What the hell was that, Jean?" Eren questioned as he stood up and brushed the dirt off of him. "Aren't you supposed to be with the others?"

"That was what I was going to ask you." Jean answered. "Levi-heichou told me to come and get you, since he can't trust you to wake up on time."

"I was about to leave before you threw me into the dirt." Eren said, but Jean was already walking away.

When they finally reached the rest of the group, Eren noticed a cart full of bags, and Erwin standing next to Levi.

"Good morning, Eren." Erwin greeted. He was a Goliath of a man: a strong build, narrow face with surprisingly neatly combed hair, and massive height. He was so tall, in fact, that it took Eren's complete willpower to resist a laugh when he saw the much shorter Levi standing next to Erwin.

Levi, however, was not fooled. "Instead just standing there and staring at other men, do some work and help Jean load the luggage onto the cart." Levi told Eren coldly.

He made his way over to the large bags and lifted them onto the cart. He noticed a couple of them were filled gas rods, and others were filled with 3D Maneuver Gear.

He stopped when he noticed Armin running to them. "Sorry I'm late! I was memorizing the routes!"

Eren sighed and greeted him. "Hey, Armin."

"Hello, Eren. How is your head?" Armin asked.

Jean replied in Eren's stead, "Empty." Jean chuckled.

"Shut up, Jean. At least don't have the brain of a horse." Eren replied.

Jean dropped the bag he was holding and made his way over to Eren. "What did you just say?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know horses couldn't hear well."

Jean pulled his fist back and readied himself to punch Eren.

Eren clenched his fist and was about to hit Jean until he was interrupted by Mikasa. "Don't, Eren. Jean, finish loading the bags.

Jean quickly blushed and pulled himself away from Eren. "Ok, Mikasa." Then he walked over to the cart and continued to load the luggage, not removing his eyes from Mikasa.

"Damn him." Eren thought. He turned to Mikasa and noticed her hands were dirty. "What were you doing?" He questioned.

She shifted her body and revealed three, large bags behind her.

"You were carrying these by yourself?" Eren asked as he attempted to lift one. They were incredibly heavy, and he managed to lift one using both his hands and all his strength. He couldn't believe that she had carried all three by herself.

With the help of Armin and Jean, Eren was able to place the three bags into the cart. He sat down against the cart and began panting. He opened one of the bags to see what was inside. What he found were bag-fulls of potatoes, and gallons of contained water.

"Get up, we're going to leave now." Levi commanded. Eren reluctantly stood up.

Levi nodded at Erwin. Then Erwin began speaking : "Hello, Special Operation Squadron. As you know, I am Commander Erwin. Your mission is to collect these three stones of Ragako, and return to Wall Rose. Your deadline is one month. In that time you must complete your mission and return. After around two weeks, Squad Leader Hanji will send a search party to aid your return. I will stay here to convince the Royal Government and strike this mission from their records. I wish you luck in your mission, do not fail."

Erwin turned his head and looked at Eren. "Eren, you are humanity's last hope. Do not let us down."

Levi interrupted, "Don't mess me up."

"Yes, sir!" Eren replied.

Erwin saluted and they all returned the salute. With that, Erwin climbed back onto his horse and rode away into the distance.

Levi waited a moment before he began speaking. "We only have enough supplies to last us two-and-a-half weeks, so we are going to need Hanji to help us on our way back. We'll probably need to scavenge from the forest. We'll be heading toward a village outside the wall. As soon as we get there, we're setting up camp. We want to move at night, when the titan's are less active."

"Why didn't we just leave tonight instead of right now, in the morning, since we're only traveling at night?" Jean asked.

Armin answered for Levi. "We don't want to waste time. It takes about a full three hours to get to the village, and it's already been two days since the 'incident'. We also need to sleep, since we aren't going to get any sleep tonight."

Levi nodded, confirming Armin's answer. Levi then spoke again. "We'll be riding in a single file line. It'll be me up front, then Ackerman, then Kirchstein, then Arlert, and then Eren."

"Why am I in the back? I'm better than Jean and Armin! And I can turn into a Titan!" Eren complained.

"That's exactly why, brat. We don't want you dying. If you die, then there's no point in this entire mission. You're the one who got the message and everything. If anything happens, we'll be the first to know." Levi answered in a harsh tone.

Eren knew he had a valid point, but he couldn't help but ask himself, "What's the point in having these Titan powers if I can't use them?"

"Alright, get on your horses." Levi commanded as he climbed up onto his horse.

Armin, Mikasa, and Jean also climbed onto their respective horses.

"Where's mine?" Eren asked.

Levi pointed to the horse that was attached to the cart full of supplies. "Since you're in the back, the slowest horse should belong to you. Also, if a titan manages to get past us, it might grab the cart instead of you."

Eren was about to argue, but he knew there was no point. Once Levi made a decision, that was it. Eren reluctantly got onto the horse pulling the cart.

On Levi's mark, they began riding off into the horizon.

As they were riding, they took a moment to acknowledge the scenery. "We didn't get to see any of this is Shangshina. Isn't beautiful, Eren?" Armin asked.

"Yeah, it is." Eren replied, dreamily.

The sun reflected of the orange trees and their falling leaves, which created a false twilight. It was one of the most amazing scenes Eren has ever seen. "I wonder," Eren thought, "If the outside world has endless plains of this like the books say. I'm going to go there, no matter what."

A couple of hours later, they reached the village. They didn't run into titan, which wasn't a surprise. The Scouting Legion had exterminated titans in the villages to the north of the wall, since it was the only path to take when carrying out expeditions.

"We are going to be sleeping there." Levi pointed at one of the only, non-destroyed houses. "Start unloading."

They took trips heaving the bags inside. Eren dragged the last two inside and panted. "Where are we going to be sleeping?" Eren asked. The house's upper floor had been crushed, and was the substitute roof for the house. Unfortunately, all the rooms were on the upper floor, and the ground floor had splinters and rocks chipped in the walls almost everywhere, which made it unusable for sleeping.

"In here." Levi said as he pointed down a staircase. "This is the basement."

The new squad made their way down the staircase and ended up in a room which branched off into another room. They all had to sit down to fit into the room because it was so small.

"This appears to have been some kind of storage level." Armin stated.

"Looks like it." Levi began to speak. "There are two rooms : This one, and the other one on the other side of the door. It looks like this room can only fit two or three people, and the other room can only fit two. Three guys will sleep in this room, and someone has to sleep with Ackerman in the other room."

"WHAT?!" Jean yelled.

"Shut up!" Levi said. "Let's let Ackerman decide."

A split second after Levi was finished, Mikasa replied. "I'll sleep with Eren."

Eren blushed and was surprised at the speed of Mikasa's answer.

Jean, however, was not okay with this decision. "Hey! Wait up! Don't let Eren-"

"Shut up. Ackerman decided already." Levi interrupted.

"It makes sense, since they used to live in the same house." Armin told the infuriated Jean at an attempt to calm him down.

Levi then pushed Eren and Mikasa into the other room and closed the door. Eren heard Jean yell: "Don't try anything funny, Jaeger!", before the door was slammed shut.

Eren and Mika simply stared at each other awkwardly, and both their cheeks' were bright red.

"Dammit," Eren thought, "Why am I so nervous? She's just Mikasa. Even though we're older, it's still just Mikasa. So why am I so nervous?"

Eren's thought was interrupted by Mikasa. "Why should probably spread our things out."

Eren nodded, but noticed she stuttered a little. He couldn't help but think that she was nervous too.

They paused for a moment when they heard yelling from the other room. Eren could make out Jean's voice : "What? Why are you making us clean?"

Eren chuckled. Jean was going through Levi's right of passage.

Eren and Mikasa leaned their 3D maneuver gears against opposite walls. The room was so small that their backs were touching when they layed down. They soon realized that they had to sleep facing each other to avoid injuring their faces by the gear.

They turned and examined each other's face clearly, the tension was as thick as steel.

Mikasa stared into Eren's bright, emerald orbs. His soft, brown hair was clumped together in locks. Oh, how _badly_ she wanted to just dig her fingers in his hair and hold him.

Eren couldn't resist but stare into Mikasa's eyes as well. They were like pools of ink with a tint of dull blue in them. Her raven-black hair fell over her narrow face. He was locked into her gaze.

Suddenly, Mikasa's 3D maneuver fell over. Thanks to her razor-sharp reflexes, she jumped out of the way. But in doing this, she landed right on top of Eren.

Her soft hair fell over his face, and they blushed harder when their eyes met. After a few seconds, they couldn't resist; they were too close and their desire was too great.

They leaned into each other. Before their lips could meet, they were interrupted by a thunderous shock.

Mikasa quickly jumped off of Eren and opened the door. Jean, Levi, and Armin were also up.

"What was that?!" Eren asked as he strapped on his maneuver gear.

"That's what we're going to find out." Levi replied as he hurried to the door.

Eren made his way out the door last, and when he did; he was pulled into a corner by Levi, Armin, Jean, and Mikasa.

Armin held his index finger to his pursed lips, a sign to be quiet. Then he pointed to the trees.

Eren could not mistake that figure at all. Fourteen meters tall, icy blue eyes, and blonde hair. "It's the Female Titan!" Eren whispered.

The Female titan was standing still and looking around. As if it was searching for something.

"No duh, dumbass," Jean whispered violently, "Look at what's in its left palm." He pointed at the titan's left hand.

Eren squeezed his eyes to get a clearer look. In the female titan's left hand, there was a red glow. He looked harder, and he concluded that it was a rock of some kind.

Then, the realization hit Eren hard. "Is that-"

"Yes," Levi answered, "That's a stone of Ragako."


	4. Out of Options

Levi brought two fingers up to his eyes, and signaled Eren, Jean, and Armin to flee into the dense woods behind the village.

"What? I'm not running away!" Eren violently whispered.

"Yes, you are." Levi said sternly. "You are going to escape into the woods. We can't have you dying. Mikasa and I will handle her while you guys use your 3DMG to escape."

Then he turned to Mikasa and spun his index finger in circles, signaling her to distract the Female Titan while he tears at it.

"Let me help! I can turn into a Titan and help you fight her. I can help get the stone!" Eren insisted.

"_No_." replied firmly. He nodded his head at Jean, who grabbed Eren and Armin and began to sprint into the other woods.

"Hey! Jean, stop! What are you-" Eren yelled, slamming his fists onto Jean's back.

"Shut up, and stop hitting me! Levi gave you an order, follow it. How many times has he saved you in the past? And how many times have you screwed up?" Jean yelled while running.

Eren gritted his teeth, knowing he was right. He pushed Jean away and began sprinting into the woods with him and Armin.

Jean continued, "His decision is the right one. Suck up your pride for once in your life, Eren."

"Okay!" Eren yelled back, angrily. The last thing he needed at a time like this was Jean pretending to be his mom.

" Not this time." Armin mumbled. Jean and Eren whipped their heads back to glance at Armin.

"What? What do you mean?" Jean questioned.

Armin paused, then he continued. "The Female Titan is a powerful enemy, we know that from experience. We weren't able to beat her even with Levi and Mikasa the last time. Take a good look at her now, and tell me if you notice something." Armin pointed at the Female Titan, who was still standing and looking around. Mikasa and Levi were getting into position for an ambush.

Eren studied closely. From physical appearance, she looked exactly the same. But something about her felt more terrifying than before: her muscles rippled throughout her body, her icy-blue eyes looked much more intense, and she radiated an aura that sent vibrations through the ground.

"She looks..stronger." Jean stated, still staring at the Female Titan.

Just by looking at the Female Titan, Eren knew that Levi and Mikasa wouldn't be able to defeat her.

Eren looked questioningly at Armin. After a moment he asked, "Then can I…"

Armin nodded, "Remember not to lose control. Your goal should be to capture the stone."

Eren grinned and shot his hook into the house. He flew towards the Female Titan at top speed. He heard gasps from Jean, Mikasa, and earned an enraged glare from Levi.

The Female Titan turned around, and Eren bit down on his thumb, crushing bone.

There was a huge flash and an explosion. Steam erupted and a pair of monstrous green eyes could be seen through it.

The Rogue Titan emerged from the pillar of steam and released a vicious roar. The ground trembled from the sound wave.

"Why the hell does he have to do that?!" Jean yelled while he and Armin flew towards Levi and Mikasa to join the fight.

Lightning fast, Eren through a powerful punch at the Female Titan's face. She caught his fist in her palm, which released a wave of force that decimated the area around them.

The Rogue and Female Titan pushed in a battle of strength. Eren was slowly being pushed back.

"What the hell?" Eren remarked. The Female Titan was deadly because of her martial arts technique and her crystallization ability, but the Rogue Titan was clearly superior then her in a test of raw strength, so why was he being pushed back?

"Must be that stone. I just need to slap it out of her hand." Eren thought.

He aimed his left hand at the Female Titan's left hand. She moved impossibly fast: she grabbed Eren's neck and threw him to the ground. The shock wave destroyed the foundations of the remaining buildings. She then quickly hardened her skin and pulled it back, ready to strike Eren.

"I'm in some deep shit." Eren thought.

Suddenly, there was a flash of silver, and the Female Titan's shoulder erupted in blood. Her arm went limp momentarily, Eren was relieved.

The figure was moving so fast, Eren knew it was Levi. Suddenly blood spurt from the Female titan's right arm and thigh. She quickly got up and spun around, thinking that there were wires tied to her.

Eren smirked inside his titan, she didn't know that Levi barely ever shoots his wires at titans. Instead, he climbs up their bodies by spinning his blades like a wheel.

Eren's blood froze when he saw the Female titan throw a back-fist. Levi was not prepared, his momentum was swinging him in the other direction.

Levi quickly shot a burst of gas, shifted his weight, and spun around. He barely managed to dodge the Female Titan's fist, but the wave of wind created by the fist threw Levi out of the air. Luckily, he spun around while shooting gas and landing perfectly. The titan punch the ground, but Levi jumped out of the way.

Any other soldier than Levi, and maybe Mikasa, would have died at such an encounter.

Eren was not fooled, however. Levi had been forced to go completely on the defensive. Eren tried to get up, but his torso was shattered.

Eren noticed Mikasa flying circles around Annie, while Levi was trying to rip her ankle tendons. They were failing, the Female titan was much too fast for even humanity's two most powerful soldiers.

Suddenly, there were a two pairs of hooks shot into the Female Titan's neck, Jean and Armin. Levi and Mikasa went in for her jugular.

"_They got her_." Eren thought.

It turns out he thought too soon. Annie hardened the skin around the hooks and jerked her head violently. Levi, Mikasa, Jean, and Armin were forced to detach their 3DMG in mid-air to prevent the bottom halves of their bodies being torn off from the rest. They all landed with a crushing '_thud'_.

Eren quaked with fear and anger.

"Dammit," Eren thought, "Just need to smack the stone out of her hand."

Eren kicked at the Female Titan's left hand. She dodged and stroke Eren's calf with immeasurable force. Eren roared in pain as his leg was burst into blood, splintered bone, and torn flesh. The bone in his leg jutted up and out of his knee.

"She's too fast." Eren formulated a plan. "Remember training: if your opponent is faster than you, time your movements accurately."

Eren threw himself at the titan using his remain leg. She shifted her body, handed her skin, and shrew a jab at Eren's face.

Eren caught her fist in between his jaws with deadly timing. Blood, shattered teeth, and jaw bone flew in every direction.

"Got you." Eren smirked.

He crushed the Female Titan's fist in his mouth. He reeled her in using his mouth. She tried to knee him, but her weight was not displaced evenly, so her attack came out fumbling. Eren crouched and grabbed her waist. With the monstrous strength only the Rogue Titan obtained, he threw Annie across the plain while releasing a powerful bellow.

She skidded hundreds of meters and crashed into several houses. Eren did not waste any time, he began sprinting at her.

The Female Titan frantically searched around the plain, looking for something.

"She must have dropped the stone." Eren realized.

Eren was fifty meters from her when he stopped cold. In some of the rubble, he noticed a red glow.

_The stone_. He looked back at the Female Titan, who was also staring at the stone with wide eyes. She turned towards Eren and met his glare.

They both stared at each other for a few seconds, then they burst into a full sprint towards the stone. They were both injured, so they couldn't run at full speed, but Eren's titan seemed to be faster.

"I'm going to make it." Eren told himself.

Suddenly, there was a blinding pain and terrifying '_CRUNCH!'_, and Eren face-planted on the ground. The dirt exploded beneath him.

The Female titan had punched him, and began running for the stone.

Eren grabbed her ankle while he was on the ground. "Oh no you don't."

Having already been injured in the leg, The Female Titan toppled over an joined Eren in the mud.

When she tried to get up, Eren jumped on her and slammed her face back into the ground. Then he sprinted towards the stone.

"Almost there. Come on." Eren said.

When his hands were inches away from the stone, he toppled over once again. The Female was now pulling him by the leg. Eren desperately sunk his hands into the ground to keep himself in place, while the Female titan was trying to pull him away.

"How am I supposed to get the stone, now?" Eren said as he tried to think of options.

If he let go of the ground to try and grab the stone with his hand, he would be thrown back by the Female Titan. After moments of struggles, Eren found an answer.

"Please, let this work." Eren prayed he opened his jaws, took the stone in his mouth, and swallowed it. Then everything went black.


End file.
